


The Elder Scrolls : Legacy of the Moon & Star | P1 : les étrangères

by Sovereign_fr



Series: The Elder Scrolls : Legacy of the Moon & Star [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't Have to Know Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Canon, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Pre-Game: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_fr/pseuds/Sovereign_fr
Summary: "4E199 :Six étrangères, venues de Morrowind, débarquent à Vendeaume.Liées entre elles, que ce soit par une longue amitié ou le destin, elles vont devoir trouver leur place en Bordeciel.Débarquant en terres Impériales, que certaines n’ont jamais connues, elle se trouvent face à la méfiance des Nordiques et du Thalmor. Alors qu’une autre menace, venue du pays des cendres, commence à apparaitre dans les terres enneigées.La province des Nordiques aura-t-elle raison d’elles ?Ou est-ce ici qu’elles pourront se réaliser ?"
Series: The Elder Scrolls : Legacy of the Moon & Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119695





	1. Prologue : les Etrangères

Le navire avançait dans les eaux glacées de l’estuaire de la Rivière Blanche, s’approchant de Vendeaume. Il était, comme d’autres, plein à craquer de réfugiés Dunmers qui fuyaient les terres cendrées de Morrowind. Ceci-dit, depuis le grand exode de l’Année Rouge, les navires venant dans ce but étaient de plus en plus rares et celui-ci était le fruit d’une décade de négociations entre le Haut Roi Torygg et le Conseil des Grandes Maisons. C’est à son bord, que cinq femmes embarquèrent discrètement et qu’une sixième les rejoignit lors de l’escale à Solstheim. Pas forcément Dunmer, ces six exilées souhaitaient quitter la province des cendres en espérant que les neiges soient plus accueillantes.

A la proue, l’une d’elle observait la ville de Vendeaume qui se rapprochait. C’était une Dunmer aux cheveux noirs, comme le basalte du Mont Ecarlate. Vêtue d’une tunique noire, avec pantalon et bottes assorties, elle portait aussi une longue cape à la capuche rabattue en arrière. Sa tenue, au tissu suffisamment épais pour combattre le froid, lui permettant de se tenir face au vent. La seconde Dunmer, plus frileuse, s’approcha d’elle. Celle-ci lui ressemblait, elle portait une tunique similaire mais de couleur bordeaux et sa cape était faite d’une épaisse fourrure noire. Sa capuche sur la tête, on voyait peu son visage doux, mais ses yeux de braise ressortaient. Elle posa la main sur l’épaule de sa camarade.

\- Un nouveau départ, dit-elle d’une voix calme et douce.

\- On avait dit la même chose à la Nouvelle Vivec… soupira l’autre, qui ne quitta pas l’horizon du regard. Ça ne les à pas empêchés de nous ramener à Shad Telvanni…

\- Tu ne vas pas, encore, dire que c’est de ma faute… Si ?

\- Je t’avais dit de ne pas contester le statut de Saint de la Nerévarine…

\- Comme je t’avais dit de ne pas tenter de libérer d’esclave à Necrom.

\- Hey ! L’incident à Necrom ne nous a pas ramené à la maison, au moins.

\- Mais on a passé dix ans à fuir les assassins de la Maison Drès !

\- Encore en train de vous engueuler, les filles ? retenti une autre voix, derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent, une femme aux oreilles pointues et à la chevelure châtaine, digne d’une crinière, leur donnait un regard moqueur. Elle portait une armure en cuir de netch et avait une épée à la ceinture. Son visage était orné de tatouages tribaux blancs, ce qui détonnait avec son teint mate. Ses yeux dorés étaient guillerets et passait d’une Dunmer à l’autre, croisant d’abord celui de braise, puis le violacé de la première.

\- Vous étiez, encore, sur le récit de ma libération ? demanda la nouvelle arrivante. Changez de disque, les filles, je suis heureuse d’être libre.

\- Même si tu as dû fuir des assassins pendant dix ans ? demanda celle aux yeux de braise.

\- Une Khajiit retombe toujours sur ses pattes et clairement… Sans vous, je serais encore esclave des Drès, voire morte.

\- On sait Bahdari… soupira la Dunmer. C’est juste que…

\- Que vous essayez de faire profil bas pour que personne ne vous traine chez vous, je connais la chanson, Uleni. Ceci dit… La dernière fois n’était pas si dérangeante, je me faisais passer pour votre femme de chambre, l’avantage de ne pas avoir de poils… Me faire passer pour une elfe est très simple. Et puis… Ça nous a permis de sauver Ahzhi d’une vie de sujet d’expériences…

\- D’ailleurs… Où elle est, encore ? demanda Uleni, qui tourna le regard vers sa congénère. Thelyne, dit moi que tu le sais…

\- Surement dans notre cabine, en train d’essayer de convaincre Kaalin de manger de la salade.

\- Peine perdue ! lança Bahdari, avec un rire jovial. Kaalin est hargneuse dès qu’on mange des végétaux, alors lui en faire manger…

Les deux Dunmers soupirèrent, c’était effectivement le jeu favori de leur amie à poils. Tous les jours elle vantait les mérites des légumes, à une Bosmer qui n’en avait jamais mangé de sa vie. Jeu qui finissait, immanquablement, par une elfe qui courrait après un chat en l’insultant de tous les noms. Et tout l’équipage, depuis leur embarquement, demandait à Bahdari de la calmer car ils croyaient qu’elle était une elfe, malgré ses tatouages Khajiit. C’était un problème qu’elle rencontrait souvent. Sa race, les Ohmes, était très semblable aux Bosmers et était souvent confondue avec eux. Elle n’avait pas de queue et pas de fourrure, en dehors de ses cheveux, rendant l’erreur commune.

\- Bon… J’ai compris… soupira Uleni. Je décent voir et leur dire de préparer leurs affaires…

Sur ces mots, la Dunmer quitta le pont du navire. Thelyne la connaissait trop bien, elle savait que sa lassitude était simulée, c’était le froid qui l’avait fait partir et non une quelconque inquiétude pour leurs deux amies. Elle fut remplacée par la sixième et la plus récente membre de leur groupe. Une humaine de petite taille, aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux verts et clairs comme une émeraude que la lumière traverse. Elle portait, aussi, une simple tunique mais de couleur blanche, un châle ocre sur la tête et une cape de cuir, à manche comme les autres, sur les épaules. Elle avait un katana à la ceinture, ce qui avait éveillé plusieurs regards en biais parmi les Nordiques de l’équipage.

\- Votre groupe est toujours aussi mouvementé ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- C’est plutôt calme aujourd’hui, plaisanta Bahdari. Kaalin n’a pas, encore, essayé de tuer quelqu’un.

\- Vous l’avez trouvé ou, celle-là ?

\- Dans une cellule, répondit Thelyne. Pour le meurtre d’un sympathisant du Thalmor, à Sombreluce. Vu qu’Uleni et moi, on ne peut pas supporter ces connards hautains, on a payé sa caution. Depuis, elle voyage avec nous.

\- Ceci dit, ajouta Bahdari, c’est aussi la raison de notre présence sur ce navire. Les autorités Telvanni ont retrouvé nos amies à la peau cendrée, après ce magnifique coup.

\- Vous êtes, donc, une Telvanni ? demanda la Brétonne.

\- En effet, Anylin. La tour où je suis née a été rasée lors de l’Année Rouge et j’ai passé toute mon enfance dans une autre, avec Uleni. Et oui, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, je suis une Telvanni qui ne supporte pas l’esclavage.

\- Bon… les interrompis Bahdari. Je vais m’assurer que les affaires d’Ahzhi sont prêtes et qu’Uleni ne perde pas, encore, son temps à se pomponner.

Sur ces mots, la Khajiit les abandonna et Anylin vint aux côtés de la Dunmer aux yeux violets. La différence entre les deux femmes était marquante. La Brétonne ne faisait pas le mètre soixante, là où la Dunmer culminait à plus d’un mètre quatre-vingts. L’elfe fit un petit sourire.

\- Quelque chose me dit que, toi aussi, tu n’aimes pas le Thalmor.

\- C’est mon Katana qui te dit ça ?

\- Non, ta méfiance des premiers jours envers notre camarade Bosmer. Même si j’admet être intriguée par ton arme. On n’en a pas vu en Morrowind depuis la troisième ère.

\- Je ne suis pas une Lame.

\- Sans blague… ironisa Thelyne. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu la Grande Guerre.

\- D’accord… Je le tiens de mon père, qui le tenait de son père et ainsi de suite. Il a été forgé lors de la Troisième Ere, par un de mes ancêtres qui vouait une admiration aux Lames.

\- Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité… Mais étant donné qu’on se connait que depuis l’escale à Solstheim, je peux comprendre que tu veule garder des secrets. Tu as un but, quand nous aurons posé le pied à Vendeaume ?

\- Trouver un Temple de Dibella et officier en tant que prêtresse. C’était… Mon rôle en Cyrodiil, avant que je quitte la province car j’avais toujours mon petit autel de Talos.

\- Un prêtre d’un dieu peut prier les autres, dans la religion Aedrique ? demanda Thelyne, curieuse.

\- Bien sûr, officier pour ma Déesse ne me dispense pas de prier les autres. Mes parents m’ont élevée dans la foi des Neufs, je ne compte pas abandonner cette foi car des elfes l’ont décidé. Sans vouloir t’offenser… ajouta-t-elle, d’un air désolé.

\- Tu ne m’offense pas, répondit Thelyne avec le sourire. Je suis pour la liberté de culte, chacun est libre de prier qui il veut et d’en subir les conséquences.

\- D’en subir les conséquences ? demanda la Brétonne, légèrement choquée.

\- Je doute qu’un prêtre de Dagon vive longtemps, vu le lourd passé du culte de ce Daedra.

\- En effet… Vu comme ça. Mais tu n’es pas comme ces fous de Vigiles, quand même, à tuer les adorateurs de Daedra à vue ?

\- Je suis une Dunmer, répondit Thelyne en riant aux éclats, je prie les Cathartes. Si je tuais les adorateurs de Daedras, il faudrait que je commence par moi. Non, dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse, mon problème avec le Thalmor n’est pas religieux.

Anylin allait tenter d’en savoir davantage, quand le capitaine du navire fit sonner la cloche du pont. Son premier maitre, un Nordique imposant, usa de sa voix puissante pour rameuter tous les passagers.

\- Vendeaume, première escale en Bordeciel ! Que tous ceux qui n’ont pas les moyens de payer, jusqu’à Aubétoile ou Solitude, dégagent du navire !

Thelyne soupira, elle aurait adoré payer jusqu’à Aubétoile, pour éviter Vendeaume. Mais elles étaient cinq à embarquer et elle ne voulait pas dévoiler sa fortune devant tous les autres Dunmers, qui étaient pauvres. Sa nouvelle amie Brétonne semblait être dans la même situation, elle avait un sac comme seul bagage.

Le groupe étrange se massa à l’arrière de la marée de réfugiés, les laissant débarquer en premier avant de débarquer et se soumettre au contrôle de la garde de Vendeaume, qui fouillait les bagages de tous les réfugiés de Morrowind.


	2. Arrivée à Vendeaume

Le contrôle des passagers du navire prenait une éternité, les gardes de la ville prenant le temps de fouiller tous les réfugiés. Le groupe avait été rejoint par leur amie Bosmer, une rousse au regard assassin qui portait une tenue légère sous sa longue cape, avec deux dagues à sa ceinture. Thelyne avait un chat à la robe grise tigrée, sur l’avant-bras gauche qu’elle gardait le long de son corps. Chacune portait un lourd sac de voyage. Quand vint leur tour, le garde roula des yeux avant de leur parler.

\- Nom, prénom et origine, déclara le Garde.

\- Thelyne Telvaltel, voici ma sœur Uleni. Nos amies mercenaires, Bahdari, Kaalin et Anylin. Et mon chat : Ahzhi, déclara la Dunmer en les désignant tour à tour.

\- Une peau grise qui aime les chats… J’aurais tout vu, soupira t’il en se tournant vers d’autres gardes. Les gars, j’ai besoin de renforts… Celles-là vont être longues à fouiller.

\- Mais c’est qu’en plus c’est une feignasse. Railla une voix féminine et rauque.

\- Quoi ?! S’énerva le garde, en fixant Thelyne.

\- Je n’ai rien dit, c’est surement un membre d’équipage du navire.

Le Garde grogna, mais laissa passer. Thelyne jeta un regard réprobateur à "son chat", qui avait affichait un rictus narquois, avant de faire un soupir. Deux autres gardes vinrent pour passer à la fouille des bagages du groupe, le premier réadressa la parole à la Dunmer aux yeux violets.

\- Donc… Thelyne Telvaltel, date et lieu de naissance, ainsi que les raisons de votre venue.

\- Vvardenfel en l’an 1…

Le Nordique manqua de s’éttoufer, très surpris par la date annoncée. La longévité des Dunmers était connue de tous, cependant il n’avait pas une veille femme devant lui, juste une elfe d’apparence jeune qui clamait avoir un âge vénérable.

\- Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? demanda le garde, sceptique.

\- Je suis suffisamment âgée pour me souvenir de l’éruption du Mont Ecarlate, ça vous va comme explication ou je dois continuer ?

\- Non, non… ça va faire tâche, quand on enverra le formulaire d’immigration à Solitude. La raison de votre venue ? J’imagine que vous ne fuyez pas un village recouvert par la dernière pluie de cendres…

\- Je suis fatiguée de respirer de la cendre.

Le garde soupira et lui indiqua de passer à son collègue, qui lui fit une fouille au corps pour trouver une dague en ébonite. Puis il passa au sac qui contenait juste deux robes, une de mage et une plus simple, avec de nombreux livres. Pendant ce temps, Uleni passait devant le garde.

\- Même chose que votre compatriote.

\- Uleni Telvaltel, Vvardenfel en l’an 4, les raisons de la venue sont les mêmes.

\- Toute votre clique est bicentenaire ?

\- Juste nous deux, je pense.

Il lui fit signe de passer à la suite de la fouille, qui révéla des choses très similaire à sa comparse, hormis le fait qu’elle ne portait pas d’arme, mais un bâton démonté dans son sac. Puis vint le tour de la Khajiit sans poils, qui fit un petit sourire au garde en pensant à la fouille.

\- Bahdari, née à Senchal en 169, j’accompagne les deux frangines partout où elles vont.

\- C’est où Senchal ? demanda le garde.

\- Pellitine… Elsweyr, vous connaissez ? Et avant les questions… soupira-t-elle. Non je ne suis pas une elfe, je suis une Khajiit.

Le garde manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire et dévisagea l’Ohmes, les deux Dunmers se firent un sourire, manquant de rire à la réaction du Nordique. Peu de Khajiit, ayant la forme de Bahdari, sortaient du Domaine. Au moins, elles n’avaient pas à expliquer pour Ahzhi, les siens ne sortaient même pas d’Elsweyr. Puis elle passa à la fouille, quand elle posa son sac, tout le monde tourna la tête au bruit de bouteilles qui s’entrechoquaient. La Khajiit faisant un grand sourire à ses comparses Dunmers, qui soupiraient déjà. Le sac ne contenait qu’une robe aux motifs lunaires et des "vêtements pour chat", tout le reste ce n’était que des bouteilles.

\- C’est de la contrebande de Skooma ? demanda le garde, suspicieux. Réponds le chat sans poils !

\- Non, c’est la réserve d’alcool de notre groupe. Vous avez déjà essayé de calmer des Dunmers sans agiter du Flin sous leur nez ? Ou essayé d’endormir un Alfiq sans sa lampée de Sujamma ?

\- Un Al-quoi ?

\- L’adorable petite créature sur le bras de notre amie.

\- Mais c’est un chat !

\- Et alors ? Un chat aussi a le droit de boire, en tous cas… Moi je ne m’en prive pas.

\- Mais vous… Laissez tomber… soupira le garde, visiblement fatigué.

Thelyne senti Ahzhi s’agiter sur son bras, elle connaissait bien se mouvement du ventre de l’Alfiq. Elle était en train de rire de la scène et de se moquer intérieurement des gardes, que Bahdari tournait en bourrique. Elle plantait, aussi, ses griffes dans l’avant-bras de la Dunmer pour lui signifier son mécontentement vis-à-vis des réflexions racistes des Nordiques. La scène avec l’alcool terminée, vint le tour de l’elfe des bois de se présenter. Elle ouvrit grand sa cape pour la fouille, faisant décrocher la mâchoire du garde, une seconde fois. Elle portait une simple brassière de cuir et un pantalon de la même matière, avec des bottes. Thelyne et Uleni poussèrent un long soupir, elle avait fait pareil aux gardes de Corberoc, lors de l’escale sur place.

\- Kaalin, Faneracine en 170, j’ai une dette envers les deux casses pieds donc je les suis.

\- Et que viens faire une elfe des bois chez nous ?

\- Vous avez peur que je vous espionne pour le Domaine ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire. Un bon Altmer est un Altmer mort. Ça vous rassure ?

Le garde grogna et la fouille commença. Les deux dagues furent trouvées et le sac ouvert. Ce dernier contenait un arc et des flèches, ainsi que de la viande et des potions. Les herbes d’alchimie étant réparties dans les autres sacs. Thelyne réagis en voyant le sac.

\- Je n’ai rien dit pour Bahdari… Mais où sont les légumes qu’on a emmenés ?

\- Je les aie troqués contre de la vraie nourriture.

\- Génial… soupira Uleni.

\- Vous réglerez vous problèmes entre vous, intervint le garde.

Les deux Dunmers foudroyèrent la Bosmer du regard, depuis deux ans qu’elles la connaissaient, c’était loin d’être la première fois qu’elle leur faisait ce coup-là. Elles s’apprêtaient à partir, quand Thelyne leur fit signe d’attendre la Brétonne. Cette dernière passa devant le garde, qui était plus détendu face à une humaine.

\- Anylin, Skingrad en 176, ma présence devenait problématique en Morrowind.

\- Pas de nom de famille, Impériale ?

\- Les familles déchues n’ont pas de nom.

\- Raison de la déchéance ?

\- Mes parents ont refusé de courber l’échine devant les maitres elfiques de l’Empire, il me semble que c’est un comportement apprécié dans cette ville.

\- En effet. Mais qu’en est-il de vous ?

Elle soupira et montra, discrètement, une de ses amulettes. Le garde fit un sourire.

\- Passez, mademoiselle, la fouille est inutile pour quelqu’un comme vous. Je me permettrais d’ajouter, que vos fréquentations sont indignes de votre clairvoyance.

\- Ne soyez pas insultant, garde. Ces femmes ne sont pas vos ennemis, ni les miens.

Il n’ajouta rien, la laissant reprendre son sac avant la fouille. Puis elle suivit le groupe jusqu’à un taudis vide, juste assez grand pour que le groupe loge. Tous les sacs furent posés et Ahzhi fut déposée sur une table à peu près propre. Elle s’étira et bailla.

\- Je n’en pouvais plus… Tous les Nordiques sont aussi cons où c’est juste ceux-là ?

\- Au moins, on n’a pas eu à leur expliquer ta nature Alfiq, répondit Thelyne.

\- Ouais… Ils n’auraient rien compris. Bahdari, envoie le Sujamma. Ces crétins m’ont donné soif, alors je vais me souler et dormir.

L’Ohmes soupira et versa de l’alcool dans un petit bol. Personne ne fit de remarque, riant presque au regard interloqué d’Anylin. Bahdari la fixa, un peu amusée.

\- Première fois ?

\- Je l’avais entendue parler, sur le navire. Mais j’avoue ne jamais avoir vu de Khajiit comme elle, avant elle.

\- Et moi ?

\- Une fois ou deux, quand j’étais enfant.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, trésor, railla Ahzhi. Je chie dans ma litière.

\- Toujours aussi classieux, Ahzhi… soupira Uleni.

\- T’as vu ? La douceur et la délicatesse incarnées !

La plus noble, dans ses manières, des deux Dunmers, poussa un long soupir. Avant que sa camarade aux yeux violets, déplie une carte de Bordeciel sur la table. Ahzhi fit une pause, se concentrant sur la carte et tout le groupe se positionna autour de la table.

\- Même si j’affectionne nos joutes verbales, je pense qu’on devrait planifier notre prochaine destination. Si on reste, je connais deux Khajiit et une Bosmer qui vont devenir folles.

\- Tu peux, aussi, me compter, déclara Uleni. Le prochain qui m’appelle Peau Grise, je le carbonise.

\- Moi qui n’avais rien d’autre à faire que lire, quand on habitait Sombreluce, intervint Ahzhi. J’ai lu un truc sur un grand rassemblement de mages Dunmers, en Bordeciel. Par contre, ça date.

\- Oui, l’Académie de Fortdhiver, déclara Thelyne. C’était une destination envisagée, cependant… On n’est pas toutes mages…

\- L’humaine, tu connais quelque chose ? demanda Kaalin.

La Brétonne prit le temps d’observer la carte, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de parler.

\- Eh bien… Ma famille a toujours eu un certain intérêt pour Bordeciel, depuis la seconde ère… Cependant, vu la déchéance de mon nom en Cyrodiil…

\- Il y a fort à parier qu’ils en aient changé, conclus Thelyne.

\- Quel genre d’intérêt ? demanda Uleni.

\- Je l’ignore, les histoires parlent d’une héroïne sans nom dont on descendrait. Ça date de la guerre des trois alliances.

\- Il peut s’en passer des choses, en un millénaire, commenta Uleni. Tu n’as pas plus chaud comme piste ?

\- Pas vraiment… Ma famille c’est divisé en quatre ou cinq branches, à la fin de l’ère troisième. Je sais, simplement, que l’une d’elles habite Bordeciel. Je suis venue les trouver.

Uleni se frotta le menton, échangeant un regard avec sa compatriote. Elle connaissait le point de vue de Thelyne, qui refusait de se montrer sur des terrains politiques. Cependant, les formulaires impériaux leur avaient compliqué la tâche, il manquait plus qu’un espion Telvanni pour rapporter leur présence au Conseil des Magisters. Elles devaient s’assurer une position stable pour ne pas être ramenées de force, à Shad Telvanni, encore une fois. Voire pire, à Llolenthis.

\- Notre situation est précaire, déclara Uleni. Notre seul avantage réside dans le fait qu’on n’a pas, encore, énervé la Maison Sadras.

\- On peut m’expliquer ? demanda Anylin.

\- En gros, intervint Bahdari. Nos deux amies Dunmers ont énervé leur maison natale, les Telvannis. Dans la foulée, elles ont énervé les Drès et se sont fait remarquer par les Rédoran. C’est pour ça qu’on a quitté Morrowind.

\- Pas mal… Les deux maisons esclavagistes et la maison régnante, plaisanta la Brétonne. Et pourquoi il ne faut pas énerver les Sadras ? Enfin… Mon temps en Morrowind était sur le territoire Rédoran, je n’en aie jamais croisé.

\- Les Sadras, les successeurs des Hlaalu, ont une politique isolationniste très prononcée et ont pris leur place de Grande Maison grâce à leur important réseau d’espions, expliqua Thelyne. Réseau qu’ils ont obtenu en intégrant ce qu’il restait de la Cammona Tong, au sein de leurs forces. A chaque fois qu’on a été démasquées… C’est à cause de leurs agents. Nos naissances ont toujours fait que la Morag Tong n’a pas mis de contrat sur nos têtes… Mais on ne pouvait plus protéger Bahdari, Ahzhi et Kaalin, si on restait en Morrowind.

La Brétonne prit un moment, pour assimiler les informations. Elle avait passé peu de temps chez les Elfes Noirs, mais elle avait compris que la politique entre les grandes maisons était impitoyable. Elle avait vite compris que les deux Khajiit étaient d’anciennes esclaves, libérées par leurs comparses Dunmers. Ce qui était mal vu dans leur maison d’origine et qui leur attirait toute sorte de problèmes. Elle soupira, elle s’était prise d’affection pour ce groupe atypique, au cours du voyage entre Solstheim et Vendeaume, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner.

\- Je ne vous promets rien… Mais je vais chercher des membres de ma famille. Ceci dit, ça risque de prendre du temps.

\- C’est mieux que rien, répondit Uleni.

\- Je pense qu’on ferait mieux de dormir, intervint Bahdari. Jone et Jode serons, peut-être, de bon conseil.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, repris Thelyne.

\- Je vous accompagne, conclus Anylin.

Les six femmes hochèrent la tête, les premières allant de coucher dans les sacs du taudis après avoir contribué à vider la bouteille de Sujamma. Thelyne et la Brétonne s’installant, ensuite, autour du feu pour entamer une veillée, au cas où des Nordiques viendrait les réveiller.


	3. Familles compliquées

La nuit fut plutôt calme, pour le groupe d’immigrées. Anylin, qui n’était pas encore habituée, remarqua que Thelyne dormait très peu. Quand la Brétonne se leva, la Dunmer aux yeux violets était déjà repartie monter la garde à l’extérieur, prenant la place d’Uleni. L’humaine s’emmitoufla dans des fourrures et rejoignis la femme à la peau cendrée, dehors.

Thelyne était assise sur un tabouret, buvant un thé dont elle cachait les feuilles dans ses livres. Plusieurs Dunmers passaient devant elles, sans leur jeter un regard, aucun garde ne se montrant dans les ruelles. Seul un nordique à la longue barbe, semblait discuter calmement avec un autre elfe noir. Telvaltel fit un sourire à l’humaine, qui s’accroupi pour parler à sa camarade.

\- Tu dors peu…

\- Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

\- La magie, plaisanta Anylin. Après tout… Tu as presque deux cents ans.

\- Ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Je suis une Brétonne, dit-elle en dégageant ses cheveux. Nous aussi, on peut vivre vieux et la magie coule plus facilement dans nos veines.

\- Donc les histoires sont vraies, répondit Thelyne en remarquant l’oreille légèrement pointue de l’humaine. Vous êtes des descendants d’elfes.

\- Ouais… Pas l’époque la plus glorieuse de notre histoire.

Thelyne se leva, posant son verre vide sur le tabouret. Elle fit un sourire à la Brétonne, lui montrant la rue.

\- Marchons un peu, sinon tu vas mourir de froid.

\- J’admet que Bordeciel n’est pas la plus accueillante des provinces… J’aurais peut-être dû partir pour l’Enclume.

\- Tu as, aussi, de la famille là-bas ?

\- Peut-être… Je n’en sais rien, soupira l’humaine.

\- Tu parlais de cinq branches, hier soir.

\- C’est… Compliqué, répondit la Brétonne. Je sais juste que mon ancêtre a eu quatre enfants et que je descends de l’un d’eux.

\- Et la cinquième ?

\- Mon ancêtre lui-même… Mes parents me disaient qu’il est immortel.

\- Un Vampire ?

\- C’est ce qu’ils pensent, oui. Ou alors c’est une magie puissante, comme celle que vous pratiquez en Morrowind. Ce n’est pas impossible, on raconte qu’il avait des amis là-bas.

La Dunmer fit un petit sourire, elle connaissait les histoires que son maitre lui racontait. De nombreux Brétons, pendant la troisième ère, venaient en Morrowind pour tenter d’apprendre la magie Telvanni. Ils échouaient, la plupart du temps, comme le voulait l’ordre des choses. Cependant, quelques rares Brétons avaient gagné la confiance de Magisters progressistes. L’ancêtre de cette Anylin était, peut-être, l’un d’eux. L’humaine la fixa, remarquant qu’elle réfléchissait.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Juste des histoires, concernant quelques Brétons qui ont pu apprendre de nos Magisters. Mais je pense qu’ils ont tous péri lors de l’année rouge.

\- Je vois… répondit Anylin, un peu déçue. Ça ne coutait rien de demander.

\- En effet.

\- Tu as de vrais frères et sœurs ?

La Dunmer se stoppa net, au milieu de la rue. Elle fixa l’humaine qui lui présentait un sourire chaleureux, comment cette étrangère avait percé à jour, en si peu de temps, quelque chose que même Bahdari avait mis plusieurs semaines à comprendre ?

\- Comment ?...

\- J’ai deviné ? l’interrompit Anylin. C’est simple, Uleni et toi, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup. Et vos auras, dans la Magicka, sont trop différentes. Même si je peux sentir de la très vieille magie, dans vous deux.

\- Ne dit rien à personne, en dehors de notre groupe. Si Uleni et moi, on se fait passer pour des sœurs… C’est qu’on a une excellente raison.

\- Alors Mr Telvaltel doit être heureux d’avoir deux filles, ricana la Brétonne.

\- Tu es une plaie, à chercher la petite bête, soupira Thelyne. Marsar Telvaltel est une invention de ma mère, il n’a jamais existé. C’est un Dunmer inventé pour me protéger, ainsi qu’une de mes vraies sœurs.

\- Donc c’est ta mère la Brétonne ? demanda Anylin, joviale. Pourtant je croyais…

\- Non elle est Dunmer et c’est un sujet sensible ! interrompit Thelyne fermement.

\- Désolée…

La Brétonne baissa la tête, une mine désolée sur le visage. Sa nature curieuse lui jouant, encore, des tours. La Dunmer posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant un petit sourire forcé.

\- Mes excuses… J’ai tendance à m’emporter, quand je parle de ma mère.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû insister…

\- Ne t’en fait pas, ça va. J’ai simplement du mal à en parler, même à mon âge. Elle nous a abandonnés, mes sœurs, mon frère et moi, quand on était encore enfants.

\- Famille nombreuse, alors ?

\- J’ai quatre sœurs et un frère, aucun de nous n’a le même père que les autres... soupira Thelyne. Uraisi est née d’une nuit à base de Sujamma. Dermyn d’un mariage arrangé. Indus est la conséquence d’un assassinat. Radeni est un cas à part. Et enfin… Moi.

\- Une conséquence d’assassinat ?

\- Le prix était une nuit avec ma mère… Elle tenait vraiment à faire tuer sa cible.

\- Et le cas à part ?

\- C’est la fille de Marsar Telvaltel. Et non, il n’existe pas.

\- Ok… répondit la Brétonne, se grattant la tête. Et toi ?

\- Mes précepteurs m’ont toujours dit que je suis née d’une véritable union amoureuse, répondit Thelyne, avec un ricanement. L’ironie, c’est que je ne suis qu’une demi-elfe.

\- Et pourtant…

\- Elle m’a abandonnée, comme les autres. Je sais pourquoi et avec le temps, j’ai fini par ne plus lui en vouloir… Mais ça reste douloureux, même au bout de presque deux siècles.

Anylin répondit par un sourire, maudissant sa curiosité maladive. Elle qui pensait que sa famille était compliquée, avec ses nombreuses branches, elle venait de tomber sur son équivalent Dunmeri. Elle allait répondre, donnant des informations sur elle, quand un nordique s’approcha du duo. Il était brun, relativement bien bâti et abhorrait une barbe finement taillée. Il se mit à hauteur des deux femmes, son haleine empestant l’hydromel dès le matin.

\- Saloperie de peau grise, lança-t-il à Thelyne. Retourne à Morrowind !

\- Désolée mon chou, se moqua la Dunmer. Mais j’en viens et je n’ai pas envie d’y retourner.

\- Tu te moques de moi, c’est ça ?

\- Possible.

\- Tu vas voir, espèce de catin à oreilles pointues !

Thelyne fit signe à Anylin de ne pas intervenir. Elle se contenta de solidifier son corps par magie, quand le Nordique porta un coup, il se heurta à une Dunmer dure comme un chêne. L’homme enragea, criant de douleur et de surprise. Puis il frappa de nouveau, se heurtant au sort de l’elfe. Les gardes se préparèrent à intervenir, saisissant leurs épées, mais se ravisèrent en voyant un de leurs officiers approcher.

\- Sérieusement, dès le matin Rolff ? demanda le garde, agacé.

Le Nordique se tourna vers le garde, tout comme les deux femmes. Thelyne libéra son sort, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle reconnu le nouvel arrivant, c’était l’officier en charge des docks la veille. L’agresseur se tenait le poing, cherchant la pitié de son compatriote.

\- Cette maudite elfe a osé m’insulter, grogna Rolff.

\- Mais bien sûr… répondit l’officier, avant de regarder Thelyne. Votre version des faits ?

\- Je dirais que votre compatriote est saoul de bonne heure et invente des préjudices.

\- Comment ose-tu, peau grise ! tonna Rolff.

\- Silence Rolff ! intima le garde. Retourne donc au Candelâtre.

\- Mon frère en entendra parler !

L’agresseur tourna les talons et fila droit vers la taverne, puis le garde donna un sourire chaleureux. Le premier, de la part d’un Nordique, dont les femmes furent témoin depuis leur arrivée. Il tendit sa main.

\- Mes excuses, tout le monde n’est pas comme ça à Vendeaume, mais Rolff est une plaie. Au fait, je m’appelle Thugan. On s’est aperçus sur les quais, hier.

\- Je m’en souviens, répondit Thelyne en serrant la main. Je m’appelle Thelyne, voici mon amie Anylin.

\- Vous m’avez l’air d’avoir plus de moyens que les réfugiés habituels, reprit-il en lâchant la main. Pourquoi vous être arrêtées ici ?

\- Pour éviter ce genre de questions, justement.

\- Je n’insisterais pas, dans ce cas.

\- Vous allez avoir des problèmes ? demanda Anylin. Il a parlé d’un frère…

\- Oui, il est haut placé, répondit le garde. Je vais, surement, être encore suspendu.

\- Encore ? demanda Thelyne, amusée.

\- Je suis trop proche des gens comme vous, surement un effet secondaire de la Légion.

\- C’est vrai que l’Empire est cosmopolite.

\- Honnêtement, si je peux vous donner un conseil… Ne restez pas à Vendeaume.

\- Ce n’est pas notre intention, on sera parties demain au plus tard.

\- Ravi de l’entendre, vous m’avez l’air d’être des personnes agréables. Je n’ai pas envie qu’un raid d’idiots vous tombe dessus.

\- Croyez-moi, ils seraient les plus à plaindre.

Le garde fit un petit sourire, effectivement cette mage semblait savoir se défendre. Il prit congé, laissant les femmes rejoindre leurs comparses à leur refuge. Une fois tous les esprits réveillés, elles reprirent leur travail sur la carte et la réalité les rattrapa : elles étaient obligées de se séparer. Elles avaient les moyens de partir vers une autre province, mais rien qu’en traversant Bordeciel elles seraient exposées. La meilleure option, pour elles, était de s’installer en trouvant des positions sûres. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires, sortant de la ville avant midi. Les premières à partir étaient, aussi, les plus déchirantes pour Thelyne. Elle s’approcha d’Uleni, qui chargeait son sac dans la charrette après y avoir posé Ahzhi.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine, répondit la Dunmer aux yeux de braise. Fortdhiver me donnera les moyens de toutes vous aider et c’est ce qu’il y a de plus sûr pour Ahzhi.

\- Je peux m’occuper de moi, grogna l’Alfiq.

\- Quand tu es sobre ou saoule ? demanda Bahdari, en ricanant.

\- La ferme, fausse chatte !

\- Va donc réclamer des papouilles sur le ventre, domestique !

\- Les filles ! s’écria Uleni. J’ai, parfois, l’impression d’être entourée d’enfants avec vous deux.

Thelyne eut un rire bruyant, avant d’avoir un visage triste. Les rixes entre les deux Khajiit allaient lui manquer. Elle vint prendre l’Alfiq dans ses bras, gratouillant la base de son crâne.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer… finit par dire l’Alfiq.

\- On n’a jamais été séparées… Depuis que je t’ai sortie de ce foutu enclos à esclaves…

\- Alors sèche tes larmes, conduit l’humaine à bon port, trouve un point de chute pour les deux emmerdeuses et viens nous voir à Fortdhiver.

\- Je peux faire ça.

Puis ce fut au tour d’Uleni de se jeter dans les bras de Thelyne, après avoir étreint Bahdari et salué Kaalin. Les deux Dunmers étaient inséparables, aux yeux du reste du groupe, même les plus récentes n’auraient jamais osé les séparer.

\- Je sais qu’on a tout notre temps… déclara Uleni. Alors je te donne deux ans pour caser tout le monde… Je veux te voir pour tes 200 printemps et fêter ça dignement.

\- On aura les tiens, dans cinq ans. Et… Les autres n’ont pas tout leur temps…

Elles se tinrent, front contre front, leurs regards plongés mutuellement dans les yeux de l’autre, comme elles avaient l’habitude de le faire depuis leur enfance commune. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, elles n’en avaient pas besoin pour exprimer la douleur de la séparation à venir. Elles furent, cependant, interrompues par Kaalin.

\- Bordel, embrassez vous qu’on en parle plus !

\- Ferme-la, lui intima Bahdari. On n’était pas nées qu’elles étaient déjà amies.

Les deux elfes échangèrent quelques mots en Dunmeri, puis Thelyne déposa un baiser sur le front d’Uleni. Avant de lui accrocher son médaillon autour du cou, il avait une chaine en argent et représentait le symbole de la lune et de l’étoile.

\- J’en prendrais soin, déclara Uleni. Qu’Azura guide tes pas…

\- Et que Sainte Brelyne te protège…

Uleni fit un petit sourire, montant sur la charrette. Le cocher Nordique récupéra l’or et la Dunmer, accompagnée de l’Alfiq, quittèrent Vendeaume devant leurs amies. Bahdari s’approcha, enfin, de Thelyne et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je prierais mère Azurah pour qu’elle leur porte chance.

\- Merci, Bahdari… Si tu veux…

\- On attendra d’être éloignées de la ville, d’ailleurs je me demande comment tu as réussi à passer les gardes avec du Sucrelune…

\- Comme à Praloris.

La Khajiit fit un sourire, il y avait que Thelyne pour planquer du Sucrelune dans les sous-vêtements qu’elle portait. Mais c’était efficace pour passer les gardes, un peu trop vigilants avec les sacs. Kaalin finit par s’approcher, avec Anylin.

\- Maintenant que vos prières à Azura sont calmées, on va où ?

\- Markarth, j’ai promis à Anylin de la conduire au temple de sa déesse et il est là-bas.

\- Génial… On va chez les putes de Dibella…

\- Si tu n’es pas contente, commença Bahdari.

\- Non c’est bon… Je vous suis…

Thelyne pris la Brétonne, qui foudroyait la Bosmer du regard, par le bras. La faisant passer devant, mais le groupe n’eut pas le temps de faire quelques mètres, qu’une voix retentissait derrière elles.

\- Si on a bien entendu, vous êtes des adorateurs de Daedra. Priez pour la pitié de Stendarr, car les Vigiles n’en ont aucune.


	4. Les Vigiles de Stendarr

Le groupe se retourna, faisant face à un trio féminin. Deux étaient drapées dans des robes complétées par quelques pièces d’armures, avec une capuche. La troisième, vraisemblablement la leader, portait une armure avec une cape en fourrure, c’était une nordique blonde avec un masse dans la main. Toutes avaient une amulette de Stendarr apparente. La Nordique s’approcha, faisant des moulinets avec sa masse.

\- Lesquelles sont des adoratrices de Daedras, ici ?

\- Aucune de nous n’est prêtresse, répondit Thelyne. Hormis la Brétonne, mais elle prie Dibella.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Je vous ai entendues utiliser le nom d’Azura !

Une des Vigiles s’approcha de sa collègue Nordique, elle rabattit sa capuche révélant des trais de Dunmer.

\- C’est une Dunmer fraichement débarquée, déclara la Vigile. Il convient de faire preuve de pédagogie.

\- Je suis tolérante pour les tiens qui restent à Vendeaume, Medryna. Une fois sortis, la justice de Stendarr s’applique.

\- Kirsa… intervint la troisième. Soit vigilante, cette Dunmer n’est pas comme les réfugiés habituels… Je sens un très fort lien à la Magicka chez elle.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton amie, Nordique, répondit Thelyne. Je ne cherche pas l’affrontement, mais si vous nous attaquez… Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- Héhé… La viande sera rôtie sans feu de camp, ricana Kaalin.

Thelyne croisa les bras, ne se laissant pas intimider par les Vigiles. Le trio tourna le regard vers la Bosmer, qui avait déjà dégainé ses dagues et affichait un sourire cruel. Bahdari avait porté la main à son épée et la Bretonne avait posé la main sur son Katana. La Vigile ayant senti la Magicka de Thelyne, recula de quelques pas en voyant l’arme d’Anylin. La Dunmer tourna le regard vers sa compatriote.

\- Medryna, c’est ça ? demanda Thelyne. Ou est passée ta foi envers les ancêtres ?

\- Je vénère mes ancêtres, répondit la Vigile. Mais je ne prie plus des dieux inconstants et leurs soi-disant Saints. J’ai trouvé refuge dans la lumière des Huit, au moins ils prennent soin de leurs fidèles.

\- Et les histoires de Sainte Brelyne, tu en fait quoi ?

\- La Nerévarine peut être la réincarnation de Nérévar, ça m’est égal. Ce n’est qu’une manipulation de plus, d’une Daedra souhaitant se venger des faux dieux du Tribunal.

\- Nombre des tiens oublient la foi envers leurs faux dieux et Daedras, en venant en Bordeciel, repris la Nordique. Il va falloir que tu t’y fasses, étrangère.

\- C’est sûr que sous la menace d’une masse… Ils se convertissent… soupira Anylin.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers la Brétonne, qui s’avançait pour fixer la Nordique. Elle n’était pas intimidée, malgré sa petite taille. Thelyne prépara un sortilège dans son dos, au cas où ça tournerait mal. Elles étaient plus nombreuses, éliminer ces dévots de Stendarr ne serait pas un problème. Même si elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

\- Thelyne est pour la liberté de culte, un concept qui échappe à votre ordre de fanatiques.

\- Surveille tes paroles, prêtresse de Dibella, intima la Nordique.

\- Je n’ai aucune raison de les mesurer. Votre soi-disant ordre est complice des crimes du Thalmor, vous avez aidé à la traque des disciples de Talos en Cyrodiil. Comment une Nordique peut approuver cela ?

\- Aucun Vigile ne s’abaisserait à de telles pratiques, Talos était un Divin. Les Vigiles ne traquent les Daedras et leurs adorateurs.

\- Je suis une preuve vivante ! tonna la Brétonne. Ma famille a été massacrée par les Vigiles, car ils adoraient Talos. J’ai été laissée en vie, parce que je n’étais qu’une enfant. Votre ordre de dégénérés fait le sale boulot du Thalmor !

La Vigile mage, s’approcha de la Nordique. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, parlant d’une voix douce.

\- Paix, Kirsa. Elle dit la vérité, un Gardien a outrepassé ses droits en Cyrodiil et a donné une traque des disciples de Talos.

\- Tu pourrais la fermer, des fois… soupira la Nordique.

Tout le monde était à couteau tiré, la troisième Vigile rabattait sa capuche révélant des traits de Brétonne blonde. Elle portait une épée étrange à la ceinture, montrant qu’elle était magelame. Elle s’adressa au groupe de Thelyne.

\- Etrangères, nous sommes simplement venues pour faire le prêche aux réfugiés. Un combat ne sera qu’un préjudice inutile.

\- Appelle un chat, un chat ! continua Anylin. C’est une conversion forcée !

\- Je ne te parle pas, prêtresse de Dibella, je parle à ton amie Dunmer.

\- Je n’ai rien contre un prêche, répondit Thelyne. Mais si j’apprends que vous menacez les réfugiés pour qu’ils abandonnent les Cathartes… Je vous retrouverais et je serais moins disposée à parlementer.

\- C’est une menace ? railla la Nordique.

\- Une simple déclaration d’intention. Je ne menace pas des enfants incapables de comprendre ce qu’ils ont en face d’eux.

\- Telvanni… grogna la Dunmer Vigile, avant de cracher. Il y a qu’eux pour être si arrogants.

\- En effet, je m’appelle Thelyne Telvaltel.

La Dunmer écarquilla les yeux, de la peur dans le regard. Même si le prénom était inconnu de la plupart des elfes noirs, le nom l’était bien. Il était porté par une Mage Telvanni des plus redoutables, qui était connue pour les vagues qu’elle causait depuis près d’un siècle. Certaines histoires parlant d’une seconde Telvaltel, marchant dans son ombre. La Vigile agrippa le bras de sa camarade Nordique.

\- Laisse tomber Kirsa… Je ne compte pas me présenter devant Arkay aujourd’hui.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? ricana la Nordique. D’une mage et ses comparses à peine prêtes pour le combat.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Cette mage peux te carboniser en un instant, si elle le désire… Ce n’est pas une réfugiée, ni une mage ordinaire…

\- Allons Medryna, je ne t’ai jamais vue avoir peur. Ressaisis-toi !

\- Démonstration, gloussa Thelyne.

La Dunmer leva, simplement, la main et fit un léger geste. Puis Kirsa vola en arrière, projetée dans la neige. Elle était plaquée contre le sol, la Dunmer contrôlant la neige environnante pour la recouvrir. Ce fut au tour de la Vigile Brétonne, d’être apeurée. Aucun mage n’avait jamais atteint la Nordique, elle paniqua.

\- Suffit ! On a compris ! Laissez là !

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon, répondit Thelyne en relâchant son étreinte. Si j’apprends que vous faites des conversions forcées, c’est vous trois que j’enterre vivantes. Je suis claire ?

\- Très claire, répondit Medryna.

La Brétonne accouru pour sortir sa camarade Nordique de la neige, cette dernière foudroyait Thelyne du regard. Mais elle avait compris la leçon, si elle voulait stopper cette mage, il lui faudrait une équipe de choc complète. Les Vigiles se dirigèrent vers l’entrée de la ville, jetant des regards haineux au groupe d’étrangères. Bahdari s’approcha d’Anylin, maintenant que la situation était calmée, posant une main sur son épaule pour calmer la Brétonne qui voyait toujours rouge.

\- Ça ira, marcheuse ?

\- Oui… Oui… Donne-moi quelques minutes…

\- Hoho… Les ennuis arrivent, déclara Kaalin qui rangeait ses dagues.

Effectivement, l’officier de la Garde croisé plus tôt, s’approchait du groupe. Il portait encore son uniforme, mais n’avait pas son casque. Il fit un sourire aux femmes, ce qui les détendit un peu. Puis il vint à la hauteur de Thelyne.

\- Il semblerait que votre amie avait raison, j’ai eu de ennuis.

\- Mes excuses, Thugan. Vous ne venez pas vous venger… Si ? On vient juste d’avoir une rixe…

\- J’ai vu ça, les Vigiles, soupira t-il. C’est une plaie, mais ils patrouillent les routes… Donc ils sont tolérés.

\- Des bouchers, commenta Anylin.

\- Ils ne font pas l’unanimité, répondit le Nordique. J’imagine que vous quittez Vendeaume.

\- On suit votre conseil, en effet.

\- Permettrez-vous que je fasse un peu de chemin avec vous ? C’est plus agréable de voyager en groupe.

\- Parle pour toi ! se moqua Kaalin. On est déjà plusieurs.

\- Ce Nordique est digne de confiance ? demanda Bahdari.

\- Je pense, répondit Thelyne, avant de fixer l’homme. Pourquoi quitter la ville ?

\- J’ai été renvoyé de la Garde et je ne veux pas rester dans cette ville d’esprits étriqués.

\- C’est une raison valable, vous pouvez nous accompagner.

Il fit un sourire et le groupe prit la grande route, sur indications de Thugan. Ils allaient passer par la Châtellerie de Blancherive, avant de prendre la direction de la Crevasse. C’était un voyage de plusieurs jours, à pied. Le premier se passa à merveille, le groupe s’installant dans un renfoncement rocheux pour camper. Thugan s’intégra sans réel problème, sauf auprès de Kaalin qui se méfiait de l’ancien garde. La Bosmer fit bande à part, se tenant éloigné du Nordique qui partageait leur nourriture et leurs couchages. Thelyne finit par venir la voir, alors qu’elles avaient un tour commun de garde.

\- Tu sais, il ne va pas te manger.

\- Justement… Je me tiens éloignée pour ne pas le bouffer. Je me méfie de lui, il est du bon côté de la loi… Pas comme moi.

\- Kaalin… soupira Thelyne. Tu t’es bien ouverte à nous, pourtant on n’est pas comme toi.

\- C’est différent. Toi, tu m’as sortie de taule et tu t’en cogne de mes pratiques…

\- Ça ne m’empêche pas de les trouver ignobles et de te le faire savoir.

\- Dit celle qui a mangé du Dunmer l’an dernier, ricana l’elfe des bois.

Thelyne soupira, elle comptait oublier cet épisode déplaisant. Kaalin leur avait servi un elfe noir converti à la foi des Huit et conditionné par le Thalmor, qu’elles avaient tué. Vu qu’elles n’avaient rien d’autre, car elles vivaient hors des villes depuis plusieurs semaines, elles avaient toutes accepté d’en manger. Ce fut une expérience particulièrement désagréable pour Thelyne et Ahzhi, Bahdari ne s’était jamais exprimée dessus et Uleni s’en moquait totalement. L’elfe noire soupira.

\- On peut parler d’autre chose ?

\- Ouais… Désolée… Bref, tout ça pour dire que si tu as du Nordique dans l’assiette…

\- Tu le laisse tranquille, c’est un bon gars qui vient d’une ville de timbrés. On ne choisit pas sa naissance, mais on choisit qui on est.

\- Je parie que tu parles en connaissance de cause, ricana la Bosmer.

\- Tu n’as pas idée… Un jour, je me confierais dessus…

\- Quelqu’un d’autre, dans notre groupe, connais tes soucis familiaux ?

\- Uleni et Ahzhi, uniquement. Même Bahdari ne sait pas grand-chose, comme je l’ai dit… C’est compliqué.

\- Comment Ahzhi a fait pour savoir ? demanda Kaalin, amusée.

\- En se roulant en boule et en ronronnant sur mes genoux, les soirs où j’étais vraiment mal. Et non, tu n’as pas intérêt à essayer.

\- Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas poilue !

\- Tu ne ronronne pas, non plus.

\- Mia ? Mia ?

\- Non plus…

Thelyne eut un petit sourire amusé, derrière la façade de tueuse de Kaalin, il y avait une amie sincère. Mais la Dunmer ne pouvait pas tout révéler, pas sans mettre en danger ses amies. Son héritage et son nom était trop lourds à porter, ils impliquaient trop de choses et soulevaient trop de questions sans réponses. C’était mieux ainsi, de laisser ses amies dans le flou et de les aider du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Au moins, Uleni et Ahzhi étaient parties pour Fortdhiver avec les secrets de Thelyne. C’était le seul réconfort qu’elle trouvait dans leur départ, elles allaient être à l’abri des implications liées aux naissances des deux Dunmers.


End file.
